Mardra
Mardra was Senior Weyrwoman of Fort Hold in the Eighth Pass. She later came forward in time to aid the Ninth Pass, serving as Senior Weyrwoman until her exile to Southern Weyr. Her dragon is senior Queen Loranth, and her weyrmate is bronzerider T'ron. Biography Early Life She was born in Ruatha Hold to the Lord Holder of Ruatha. It is unsure when she impressed, but she later became Senior Weyrwoman of Fort Weyr. At Fort Weyr When Lessa suddenly emerged from between into Ruatha, Mardra was called upon to assist by her father. Her father would keep Lessa's arrival a secret, and also let Mardra know about a tapestry he had commissioned. She later comes forward in time to aid in the Ninth Pass. Though she and Lessa were on friendly terms at first, due to their shared lineage, Mardra came to dislike Lessa for renouncing her claim to Ruatha. She periodically visited Ruatha Hold, to which neither a young Jaxom or Lord Warder Lytol are eager about as she usually makes snide comments. She would witness the duel between her weyrmate T'ron and Benden Weyr's leader F'lar. When F'lar won the duel, he exiled everyone who would not look to Benden for leadership. Mardra attempted to appeal to Fort's riders to support her in staying. However, she had few supporters and submitted to F'lar's order to go south. At Southern Weyr At Southern Weyr, Mardra served as Weyrwoman, splitting duties with former High Reaches Weyrwoman Merika. She did not burn all her bridges to the north and Lord Holder Meron of Nabol continues to trade with her, usually fine northern goods for fire-lizard eggs. This results in Meron and his henchmen having a swarm of primarily green, blue and brown fire-lizards. Later on, it is implied that her queen has failed to rise, as the southern bronzeriders and dragons become desparate enough to try to steal a queen egg in hopes of having a young healthy queen. Appearance, personality and traits Mardra was described in Dragonflight as a sympathetic woman, and was the one who helped Lessa while the latter was recovering from her arduous and infamous flight between. ''Later on, Mardra begins to grow bitter and hard, and this culminates in her leaving the north with fellow Oldtimer T'kul and T'ron in Dragonquest. From then on she becomes Weyrwoman of the Southern Weyr with T'kul and T'ron alternating as Weyrleader. In Dragondrums she is briefly mentioned in a conversation between two southern dragonriders, overheard by Piemur. They complain that she will be furious over the loss of the contents of a sack of fine cloth. This serves to underline that the once sympathetic woman has grown bitter and ill-tempered. When T'kul dies, after having attempted to murder F'lar in grief-madness after loosing his dragon, she is described as shamelessly weeping, which disgusts Toric, who knows how much she quarrelled with the deceased bronzerider. Appearances * ''Dragonflight * Dragonquest * Dragondrums (Mentioned) * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern Additional Information * Ruatha Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Мардра Category:Eighth Pass Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrwoman Category:Oldtimer Category:Ruatha Hold Category:Fort Weyr Category:Southern Weyr